


We’re Working on It

by jeritoodles



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: AHH, F/F, Fluff, THIS IS SO CUTE, Whoop Whoop, cuddly stuff, not frfr, ok im done, terrible at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeritoodles/pseuds/jeritoodles
Summary: Ahh,, the dreaded summary section. I’m really bad at summaries and titles , so read it you will. It’s just Blanche and Dorothy’s relationship. That’s it.
Relationships: Blanche Devereaux/Dorothy Zbornak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

_Blanche. Dammit, Dorothy! Can't you think of anything else?_ Dorothy thought to herself as she tossed and turned in her bed. Blanche was out on her third date it two days while Dorothy was muddling in bed, mind fixed on the southern belle. Ever since high school, Dorothy has had a crush on Blanche. Even after the both of them were married, Blanche wouldn’t leave Dorothy’s mind for a minute. Just thinking about the light red haired female made Dorothy hot. She lay thinking about the stolen unimportant moments of hugs and cheek kisses that they shared and she found the material of her silk nightgown starting to stick to her.

_Dorothy get a grip!_ Dorothy scolded herself in her mind. If only Blanche would just take a walk on the wild side. Maybe, just maybe, she would enjoy the stroll. Who was Dorothy kidding? Blanche was the town whore! There was no way she would ruin her reputation. At least, not for Dorothy. As Dorothy rolled around in her bed, she decided that just laying in the bed was a good waste of time and energy, so she decided that 2 am was a great time for chocolate cheesecake.

As she approached the kitchen, Dorothy could make out the faint noise of a cry coming from the kitchen. _Who could that be_? She ask herself speeding up her pace. 

“Blanche?” Dorothy ask in shock as her best friend sat at the table a half eaten slice of my cheesecake on her plate and her sobbing into her hands. 

“Oh, Dorothy!” Blanche wailed lying her head on the table. 

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Dorothy ask pulling up a chair right by Blanche’s side.

“He dumped me! Henry dumped me! All because I told him that wearing a cheap suit while at a French restaurant was tasteless! I was really starting to like him!” Blanche explained. Dorothy rolled her eyes and smiled gently. That’s her best friend and she knew what Blanche would bounce back in seconds.

“Blanche, honey, sometimes people don’t know what to do with you! Not everyone has the impeccable taste in fashion you do,” Dorothy explains and before she continues, Blanche looks at her and complains. “That’s a shame.”

“I know Blanche, but if everyone did have your taste, you wouldn’t be so important! I mean, I have never seen someone make a room full of men’s heads turn like you do.” _I’ve also never seen a woman obsess over you! Oh wait that’s you dumbass._ Dorothy responded.

“Dorothy, you’re the only one who really gets me sometimes.” Blanche says lying her head on the taller woman. _And yet I never really get you._ Dorothy sighed and decided that maybe it was time. 

“Blanche, I need to tell you something,” Dorothy began, pulling her out to arms length to look her in her eyes. Her eyes. Dorothy could stare into the green pools until the end of time. She knew the many different shades they turned for each of her moods. When she was happy, they shine an emerald color, but when she was mad more of a dark, angry green. When she was sad they were a green that was a lighter shade of a pea but when she was in the mood, her eyes were bright with lust, but with the darkest shade of green. Dorothy wished she could say that when Blanche looked at her, she saw the lust color but all she saw was the happy color. The only times Dorothy gets to see the darkest shade is right before Blanche goes on a hot date and knows she’s going to get some. She took a shaky breath before continuing, “I’ve been in love with you since high school. You’re my best friend hand have been since elementary. It hurts me every time I see you hurt or go out with useless guys. I can’t expect you to feel the same way, but I needed to lift this off of my shoulders.” Blanche was frozen. The confession shocked her. That’s was not what she had expected. 

“Blanche, please say something. Do something. Anything.” Dorothy pleaded. Blanche didn’t know what came over her , but she leaned in and kissed Dorothy. The southern belle’s soft lips danced with the teacher’s and Dorothy couldn’t have done anything more but enjoy this moment. But, almost as soon as it started, Blanche felt like she was being hit with cold water at the realization that she was kissing her best friend, that’s a woman. Blanche never considered to be that way and she stopped.

“Dorothy, i'm so sorry.” Blanche said standing up from the table and rushing into her room. Dorothy sat there stiff as a board but mind and heart racing. She wanted to go after Blanche but something in her gut told her not to. Instead, she cut a slice of cheesecake and ate it, weeping silently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg hi. You're gonna read this? Really? Thanks! Have fun!

The next few weeks went by, Dorothy saw Blanche less and less and their friendship began to wither away. 

“Blanche we need to talk. I can’t take this anymore.” Dorothy said storming into the southern belle’s room.

“Dorothy, look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you like that. I didn’t know what else to do, but I don’t feel the same way.” That was only partly true. Blanche did feel the same way but for her sake and her best friend’s sake, she has to keep any feelings for Dorothy to herself. Dorothy felt the weight of that lie hit her like a ton of bricks. 

“That’s fine! Just please talk to me! Can things just go back to the way they were and forget it ever happened?” Dorothy begged. It was bad enough the one person she truly loved didn’t love her back but to lose her best friend after the initial heartbreak was almost unbearable. 

“Of course, honey! I never meant any harm to our relationship, Dorothy. I just, I don’t know.” Blanche said moving towards her. As they stood there under the cool vent of Blanche’s room, the air was thick with regret and awkwardness. Blanche was regretting lying and Dorothy was regretting loving completely. 

“You don’t have to explain anymore, let’s just go eat a slice of cheesecake,” Dorothy said dismissing the conversation. Blanche nodded and they turned and left the room. As they sat at the table their eyes met occasionally and every time they did, Blanche could notice tears creep into Dorothy’s eyes. 

“Dorothy-” Blanche started. She reached for Dorothy’s hand but Dorothy pulled away quickly. 

“I’m going to bed,” Dorothy said standing up and fled the room trying to hold back as many tears as she could manage. She was finally free to sob when she shut the door behind her. The sobs hit her so hard, they hurt her physically. She sunk to the floor and curled in a ball. She didn’t cry this hard when Lucas died, and he was her husband. Blanche was different, Dorothy could never explain how she just was. Once she was able to stand up, she walked to her bed and slinked in, curling up once more and sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! How'd you like the chapter? Sorry it was so short. Please talk to me friends. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so im baaaack hellllooooo.... so, here's another chapter,, have fun

“Sophia I’m worried about Dorothy,” Rose said at the breakfast table. 

“I don’t know what's wrong with her and she won’t talk to any of us,” Sophia answered. 

“I think she’s depressed. She barely leaves the room, she told the school board that she wouldn’t be able to sub for a while, and we only see her when she’s on the way to the bathroom. I don’t think she eats that much either. Oh, Sophia, it's been 3 weeks that’s she’s been like this.” 

“Yeah, this is not normal pussycat behavior.” 

“Do you think it’s because of Lucas?” 

“Nah. Lucas has been dead for two years. She never grieves for this long.” 

“Goodmornin,” Blanche says looking like she had just been in a tough fight. Normally Blanche comes in looking nothing but her best. 

“Good morning slutpuppy. Who made you look rough this morning?” Sophia asks the southern belle. Blanche just rolls her eyes and gets out a mug for coffee.

“I couldn’t sleep last night. I haven’t been able to sleep for 3 weeks.” Blanche admits. 

“Well, why not?” Rose asks. 

“Because I feel terrible. I told an awful lie and I can’t take it back. Well, I can but I don’t think they’d want to hear it now.” Blanche explains to the other ladies at the table. 

“What lie did you tell?” Rose prodded some more, pouring some orange juice in her cup.

“I told them I didn’t feel the same way about them as they felt about me. Which is not true. I love them. I really do and I want to be with them it’s just, what will people think?” 

“Blanche when have you ever cared about what others think about you? How do you think you earned your name  _ slutpuppy _ ?” Sophia pointed out.  _ Well, I didn’t think of it that way, but it doesn’t matter. A woman with multiple men a week is different than a woman with another woman.  _ Blanche thought to herself. Although she wanted Dorothy more than anything, she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. Or even admit it to anybody. 

“This is different.” 

“How?” The two seasoned women ask at the same time. 

“Because, well, because this time, I’m in love with a woman.” 

“I knew it! I knew she wasn’t happy with all those men. Because she liked women! I knew it!” The little Sicilian celebrated.

“I knew I shouldn’t have said anything.” Blanche sighed in embarrassment.

“No, no I’m sorry. You should just tell the person the next time you see them that you love them. Be the slutpuppy I know and love.” Sophia said getting up and walking behind the counter to refill her coffee cup. 

“You know Sophia is right Blanche. It doesn’t matter that they are a woman. You do what you do with everyone and just go for it.” Rose said following Sophia’s actions. Blanche sat there and thought about it. They were right and she knew it. So she decided to go through with it. 

“Okay. I’ll do it.” She says mustering up some courage. 

“Morning,” Dorothy says coming into the kitchen looking like she just got hit by a truck. Blanche got up and stood in front of Dorothy. 

“Dorothy I love you.” The room fell silent and nobody moved. 

“Blanche, what are you talking about?” Dorothy asked her heart moving 100 miles a minute. 

“I, Blanche Elizabeth Hollingsworth-Devereux, am in love with you Dorothy Zbornack-Hollingsworth. And this lie that I didn't love you the way you love me has been eating at the both of us for 3 weeks. I love you and I miss you so shut up and kiss me!” Dorothy had to check if she had heard Blanche correctly. 

“Blanche wha-” 

‘Dorothy! Kiss me!” Blanche whined. Dorothy wasted no time connecting their lips. 

“What the hell?” Sophia asks in awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyyyy woo hoo they did it,,,, tell me how you feel


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllooooo I’m bacccckkkkkk..... to this fandom... I’ve been writing in other fandoms and neglected this one for a bit 😢 I’m sorry ! Well I’m here now ! Enjoy the chapter

“That is  _ not  _ what I expected,” Sophia said as Dorothy and Blanche’s lips were locked in the doorway of the kitchen. 

“Sophia!” Rose lightly scolded. Dorothy and Blanche separated and looked at each other in the eyes. 

“So what now?” Dorothy whispers. 

“Sophia let’s go find something to watch! Or you could teach me how to play that one card game. Um, I think it’s called big whoops.” Rose suggested quickly pushing Sophia out the door past the pair. 

“It’s big whisps, you moron!” Sophia said exiting the door. Blanche took Dorothy’s hand and led her to the table. They sat down in silence for a few moments, hands still linked both not knowing what to say. 

“I love you and I’m scared. Scared of loving you. Scared of not being good enough for you.  _ A man has so much more to offer Dorothy.  _ Remember? Scared that after a while you’re not gonna want me anymore. Scared that you’re gonna break my heart. If we were to start this and you leave me I would probably die. What else would there be to live for? I love you to the point where it hurts.” Dorothy says addressing everything and putting all of it out in the open. 

“Dorothy, I would never break your heart. I will always want you! I only want you! A man is nothing to me compared to you. I will admit I’m a little scared too but I want us together. I’m willing to risk everything for you.” Blanche responded holding her hand tighter. As much as Dorothy wanted to believe her, she was a very insecure woman and couldn’t stand it if her heart was broken again. She would try, she decided. She would try for Blanche’s sake. 

“Okay. So we’re doing this?” Dorothy ask. Blanche nods her lips pressed tightly. “Are you sure?” Blanche just kept nodding moving forwards toward Dorothy. 

“Dorothy?” Blanche whispered. Dorothy didn’t want to say anything else. She felt like she had already talked too much. It was much like Dorothy to over-explain or talk too much. “Can you kiss me again?” Before Blanche was even able to finish her question, Dorothy’s lips were back on hers. It didn’t bother Blanche one bit. She enjoyed every moment of it. She loved how soft Dorothy’s lips were. She wrapped her arms around Dorothy’s neck, pulling her closer. Dorothy brought her hands to rest on the curves of Blanche’s hips. 

“ _ I think they’re kissing.” _ A muffled half whisper from Rose. 

“ _No crap, airhead!_ _I’m glad! I thought she was going to live like a nun, but a lot less fun, forever!”_ Sophia whispered back. Dorothy and Blanche broke from their kiss hearing their two who were obviously pressed against the door, eavesdropping on the conversation. 

“MA!” 

“ _ Oh dammit they’re onto us.” _ The sicilian muttered, pushing the door open and walking in, followed by Rose. 

“So… you’re together eh?” Sophia ask as if she were a lawyer interrogating the two. 

“Why, yes, we are Sophia. Is that a problem?” Blanche answered moving from Dorothy’s embrace. 

“No, not at all. I’m just warning you… you hurt my pussycat and you’re going to have to answer to me, my hammer, and St.Peter at the gates when I’m through with you,” the tiny woman threatened. 

“Ma! Can you  _ not _ ?!” 

“I think it’s wonderful that you two are together. Although I am confused as to how the  _ bed activities _ will work.” Rose admitted. Blanche just dropped her head and rubbed her temples slightly. 

“Don’t worry about it Rose. We’ll figure it out by looking it up.” Dorothy answered sarcastically. 

“Oh okay. I’ll go to the library and look for a book on it!” Rose said, retreating from the kitchen. 

“Rose, honey, come back for a sec!” Dorothy yelled. Rose cape back in the kitchen looking at all of them. 

“Yes?” 

“Blanche, sweetheart, will you hand me that newspaper?” Blanche nodded and picked up the newspaper on the table and handed it to the tall woman. 

“Thank you.” She muttered before rolling it up and whacking Rose on the head with it. 

“Ow ! What’s you do that for?” Rose complained. 

“I was trying to smack some sense into you, you nitwit.” Dorothy proclaimed walking out of the kitchen, the rest of them following suit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya like it?! Let me know 😋


End file.
